thevenusprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Interview
A PERSONAL INTERVIEW WITH JACQUE FRESCO #Was there something specific you experienced that made you first begin thinking about alternate forms of living, or was it more of a compilation of experiences? #Can you remember your very first design moment? #Then, Mr. Fresco, in noticing in your work a great faith on changes and a great positiveness towards things that seem impossible or, at least, possible in a distant future (like the sea colonisation forecast), what I’m asking myself is : where do you take this great trust in challenges from? #A quick look at your resume shows that you are by far an ingenious person, having worked at various and different fields. When did you start engaging with Human Factors Engineering and elaborating on the perspectives of human capability? #What do you think the major changes will be in near or far future of the world? #You claim that we can overcome the world’s constant issues such as war, poverty and hunger. How is this possible? Are you working on any kind of solutions about these? #You've been compared with DaVinci. How does it feel? Does this make you feel pressured to meet these expectations? #Are you optimist or pessimist about the future? #Anyone you’re trying to meet? #Why self taught? #Do you have any personal hero's? #What´s been the highlights in your life so far? #"Foresight" is not enough for the future, we need "vision". What’s the difference between them? #Which projects get you excited or scare you about the future? #How does your design process look? How do you start working on something? #Is there any one field of discipline you find most promising right now, as far as technological advancement? Architecture? Material science, perhaps? #How much did technology give you the opportunity to believe in the objectification of your visions and how, over your career, did you live (and continue living) the frenetic conceptual and formal evolution of this technology? #Your work is really wide-ranging and covers many fields like drawing, small-scale models, 3D graphic art, architecture, writing, cinematography, and engineering; I’d like to know, how do you live the properties of these instruments? #First of all, how can we describe the future and the designing of it? #Is imagining the most important "starting point" and enough for designing? #How do you evaluate the robot conception in the future? As in the science fiction movies, everything is going to be done by robots. Is everything going to be different or will humans be the most effective factor? #Do we use this information effectively? #Watching you giving an interview at 1974 (to Larry King back then), surely comes as a surprise in terms of predicting society’ s future and suggesting alternative ways of thinking. What was the feedback you got back in the ‘70’s and what is today’s feedback? #Have your ever pondered "why are we here?" #And then the last question Mr Fresco: In your opinion, what is the biggest revolution which can be realized today?